


The Atlantic Ocean

by little_abyss, ponticle



Series: Agony and Audacity [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Beach Sex, Beaches, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_abyss/pseuds/little_abyss, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponticle/pseuds/ponticle
Summary: Dorian and Anders spend a day at the beach... it goes slightly differently than Dorian planned.





	The Atlantic Ocean

* * *

“Careful!” says Anders. “You’re getting sand all over my papers.”

Dorian laughs and rolls his eyes. “Which is exactly why I recommended you leave all this detrus behind…” he scoots closer to him across the sandy beach chair and leans in, just a breath away. “Honestly, Love, who brings work like this to the beach?”

“It’s not work—it’s a passion project,” Anders barks, but he’s beginning to smile.

“Amatus, it’s practically a manifesto. Now, come out from under the cabana and get some sun. You won’t burst into flames.” Dorian stands and brushes sand off his thighs.

“Or we could just stay _here_ ,” says Anders, raising an eyebrow wantonly.

Dorian sighs. “We could have done _that_ at home… We rented the cabana for the whole day...”

Anders laughs, now standing and crossing the small gulf of sand between them. “I thought you liked the threat of getting caught…”

“Well…” but Dorian has no good argument for that—he _does_ … and he’s not one to pass up _this_ … not with Anders. “Fine. But we’re going swimming later… you promise?”

Anders nods. The way he does it seems like a lie, but when he wraps a hand around Dorian’s back and pulls him flush against his chest, Dorian doesn’t bother arguing.

“Be very quiet…” cautions Anders. “Can you do that for me?” He runs one palm down the flat of Dorian’s stomach and tucks his fingertips under the edge of his shorts.

Dorian nods, but he’s doubting it already. As a general rule, he finds it exceedingly hard to keep from gasping even in Anders’ _vicinity_ , let alone in _this_ scenario.

“Good,” says Anders, then he pushes his hand inside, gapping the fabric away from Dorian’s body and grabbing hold of his cock.

Dorian breathes in through his nose and swallows a moan as Anders starts to stroke him in slow, gentle circles. It’s slightly embarrassing how hard he is already. Anders _always_ manages to do this to him, whether he’s specifically trying to or not.

“That’s it,” whispers Anders. “You’re so beautiful like this…”

Dorian’s eyes snap open at that, “Like what? _Silent_?” He laughs, but he’s also choking on something in the back of his throat—a deferred moan with unexpectedly sharp edges.

“Hush,” says Anders. He’s in this place now where he won’t be dissuaded, although he thinks the joke is funny—Dorian knows him well enough to tell. “Come here,” he adds.

Dorian takes a few awkward steps until Anders can perch on the edge of his lounge chair. It still has a few papers on it, which he’s careful to push gently aside. Dorian watches him do it with something like _admiration_. He may like to harass Anders about it, but one of the things he respects the most is his work ethic.

“What now?” asks Dorian.

Anders just raises an eyebrow and grabs for the strings of Dorian’s shorts, deftly untying them and pulling them down low on his hips. He takes Dorian’s cock in his hand and leans in close enough that Dorian can feel him breathing.

“I want yours—” Dorian gasps. “...want your clothes off too…” It’s hard to speak through the way this feels. It’s hardly anything, but the beach noises on the other side of the thin cabana fabric have him on edge. It would be so _easy_ to be caught—it’s delightful.

“No,” says Anders seriously. “If we get caught, _you’re_ the one who’s going to have his pants down.”

Dorian laughs, but he’s cut off abruptly when Anders sucks the head of his cock into his mouth. “Fuck… Anders…” Dorian can’t exactly see it, but he knows Anders is smiling from the way it feels.

“Shhh,” Anders manages. It sounds a little like he’s underwater with his mouth this full, which makes Dorian laugh and _squirm_ again.

“Ama—“ Dorian chokes on his own whisper, “I fucking love this… you…”

At that, Anders twists his head to making shaky eye contact and nods. It’s a tiny thing, but Dorian knows what it means—something he’d almost given up on: that love exists… that it’s safe to be romantic and passionate… that happiness isn’t something for _other people_.

Anders adds his hand below his mouth and strokes in time. The feeling is overwhelming and Dorian fears his knees are about to buckle. He grabs onto Anders’ shoulder for support and tries not to let his hips buck, although it feels involuntary.

The next few seconds are the ones he can never keep track of… the ones where everything speeds up and slows down at the same time… and all there is in his world is Anders… beautiful and perfect and everything he never knew he needed until he couldn’t live without it.

“...you okay, Love?” asks Anders. He’s wiping the spit off his lips and smirking to himself.

“Proud of yourself, huh?” Dorian jokes. It’s a pathetic attempt at levity, though; he can barely hold himself upright in the aftermath.

“I love you, too,” says Anders, standing and holding Dorian around the waist. “...but I lied about swimming.”

“I know you did…”

Anders smiles, blinking and breathing, face just two inches away from Dorian’s. “How did you know?”

“Because I know _you_ …”

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 of our porn adventure. They’re getting kinda mushy... I promise I’ll write a really dirty one soon... lol. Or little_abyss will beat me to it... we’ll see. :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
